Beca Does Valentine's Day
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca hates Valentine's Day. Chloe loves Valentine's Day. Beca is dating Chloe. Chloe is expecting Beca to do something romantic for their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Does Beca come through or not? Just a quick one-shot in honor of Valentine's Day and my favorite couple. Enjoy!


**Hey nerds, just a little something to help celebrate Valentine's Day in BeChloe World. Enjoy!**

Beca Mitchell is not a big fan of Valentine's Day. The only problem is when you're dating Chloe Beale, Valentine's Day is a big deal. She is all about the hearts, and candy, and flowers, and big romantic gestures. Beca face plants onto her bed and sighs. "What the hell am I going to do? Valentine's Day is only 3 weeks away and I am going to need every minute to figure out what do do for Chloe," she mumbles to herself.

She flops down on her bed and sighs. After a couple of minutes she rolls over on her back and stares at the ceiling, sighing _again_. She knows Chloe knows how much she hates Valentine's Day BUT will still be expecting Beca to do something. She let's out a heavy sigh and continues to stare at the ceiling.

Kimmie Jin glares over at her. She knows why Beca is behaving like this - Valentine's Day is coming up and she has no idea what to do for her girlfriend. Kimmie likes Chloe; she also likes Beca even though she doesn't always show it. Beca and Chloe have a relationship that she herself hopes to have one day.

Beca sits up on her bed. She sighs again.

"Oh my, God!," says Kimmie. "Would stop with the sighing already."

Beca just glares at Kimmie. Kimmie glares back.

"You don't understand. I have to get something for Chloe for Valentine's Day and I'm clueless. I know she's expecting something special because it is our first Valentine's Day as a couple. I hate Valentine's Day because you should show the person you love that you love them all the time not just on some day that the florists, candy companies, and card makers tell you to," Beca says.

"Wow," says Kimmie. "That's the most I've heard you say the entire time we've been roommates." She chuckles. "You need to do something different. Something she's not expecting. Take her back to the day you met or when you had your first kiss. Then give her something that represents something meaningful to the 2 of you."

Beca sits and listens to Kimmie. "This is all making sense," she thinks.

"I'm guessing you have something in mind for this gift that represents something meaningful," she says to Kimmie.

"Do I have to do everything for you?," Kimmie says as she rolls her eyes at Beca. "What's the one thing you have in common? Music. Give her something that represents music."

Beca thought about what Kimmie said. "Thanks, Kimmie Jin."

Beca grabbed her stuff and ran out the dorm. She had some planning to do.

Chloe kept bugging Beca about what their Valetine's Day plans would include. Beca wouldn't give her any hints. The only thing she told her was what to wear and that she would pick Chloe up at exactly at 2:17 pm on Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was finally here and Chloe was dressed exactly has Beca had instructed. She was wearing her dark blue jeans, and light blue v-necked sweater. She added a jacket because it was February and kind of chilly outside. She made sure she was ready a little early and at exactly 2:17 pm Beca knocked on the door.

"Are you ready to go?," Beca asked. Beca was wearing her dark gray skinny jeans, red tank, and her black leather jacket.

"Yep," Chloe said and Beca led her out of her building. She practically dragged Chloe to the quad. They arrived a few minutes later. Beca stopped in the middle of the quad and turned Chloe to face her.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "It was 8 months, 3 weeks, and 3 days ago that I knocked on your door at exactly 2:17 pm. I was 17 minutes late. You were wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue v-necked sweater. I was wearing dark gray skinny jeans, a red tank, and my black leather jacket. We stopped at this very spot because I couldn't hold it in any longer and turned you to face me and said "I love you" for the first time," Beca said. "You kissed me and said that you love me too. It was exactly 2:32 pm." She glanced at her watch, smiled, and said "I love you, Chloe." It was exactly 2:32 pm.

Chloe was shocked. She couldn't believe that Beca "I hate everything to do with Valentine's Day" Mitchell, remembered every tiny detail from the day she first told Chloe she loved her. She had every detail down, from the time Beca picked her up, to what they both were wearing, and the exact time she said I love you.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and gave her a deep, meaningful kiss. She pulled back, smiled, and said, "I love you, too."

Beca smiled and pulled a gift wrapped box out of her jacket pocket. "I wanted to give you something special that held some meaning to both of us. I hope you like it."

Chloe took the box and opened it. Inside she found a silver necklace with the word "TITANIUM" and 2 musical notes, one on each side of the word. She looked and realized the notes were B and C (for Beca and Chloe).

"I love it, and I love you very much," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. "This is the most romantic thing anyone has every done for me. Thank you, Beca, for giving me the best Valentine's Day ever!"

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. "I love you, Chloe," was all she said. And that was enough for Chloe.


End file.
